England's (You're) the Most Important
by Shady-Starr
Summary: "OH! That's the most important one!" Arthur raised an eyebrow, amused and slightly curious as he tilted his head to the side slightly. "And why is that?" "It's England, right? It's the most important because it reminds me of you." An accidental confession...what will come out of it?


** Hey guys! Here's the 1****st**** story I'm going to publish permanently… I rather like this one. It was inspired when I wrote it in World Geography while learning all the countries. I'm glad I watched Hetalia, because it's what helped me remember them all! I do not own Hetalia or the characters… only the story plot, *sniffle* so enjoy!**

Arthur sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time since the American idiot showed up at his doorstep, demanding that Arthur tutor him for the test on the Europe map. To make matters worse, the test was tomorrow and Alfred hadn't even looked at it once! This just served to put Arthur in an irritable mood, grumbling and cursing at him. At the 10th time, Arthur had enough and he turned to look at the blue-eyed blonde, annoyance and exasperation showing in his emerald green eyes.

"Alfred?" he stated rather calmly, talking to him as he would talk to a child. "What the bloody hell do you not understand?!" he yelled, his calm façade leaving him in an instant, making the younger boy flinch slightly. Alfred then proceeded to pout, crossing his arms with a huff. "There's too many countries in Europe!" he whined, draping himself over Arthur. "It's too hard to remember!" Arthur protested his presence by pushing him away and glaring at him with narrowed eyes, arms crossed. "Well get your mind to actually function for once, you git." Alfred made an offended noise, before rolling his eyes. "I'm trying, you know! Geez Artie…not everyone is smart like you..." Arthur raised his hands, counting fingers as he stated, "One, do not call me that blasted nickname you insist on referring me to. It is Arthur! Two, maybe if you actually studied instead of playing those video games that are further diminishing your already low intelligence, you would be better off. But nooo…. You had to wait until the last minute as you usually do and drag me into it. "Well… why are learning about other countries even important anyway? Give me a test on the 50 states and I'll ace it!"

Alfred started fidgeting when Arthur remained silent and he glanced over, noticing Arthur glaring at him, his eyes a stormy green. Alfred gulped, biting his lip slightly. Arthur could be scary when he wanted to be, especially if it's directly involving you. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Just stop looking at me like that. It's scary…" he mumbled. Arthur rolled his eyes, his mouth twitching upwards just the slightest bit. "Sooo…am I forgiven?" Alfred asked, giving a sly smile, moving over until their shoulders were brushing. Arthur hit Alfred with the textbook before replying, "For now." Alfred smiled cheekily, before leaning closer and opening the textbook, pointing at the map. "How did you remember this?" he asked. "Studying. Something you should have done before today." Arthur stated bluntly, smirking when Alfred groaned. "Can you say them to me? I might remember it that way." Alfred said, looking towards Arthur.

Arthur blinked, thrown off guard, before he mumbled," Sure…" He leaned over, pointing at countries, reciting their respective name a few times, before looking towards Alfred again, who was already looking at him. "Will you actually be able to tell me them now?" he asked, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. Alfred blinked, before smiling confidently, jerking a thumb towards his chest. "I got this Artie!" "It's Arthur!" he yelled, groaning. "Whatever." Arthur stated with a sigh, pointing towards a country. "What's this one?" "That's Italy!" "And this one?" "France!" This went back and forth, until they reached the last one. Arthur was smiling a bit, surprised at how quickly Alfred seemed to learn them.

"Here's the final one." Arthur stated, looking at Alfred before pointing to it, "Which one is this?" Alfred glanced down, before exclaiming, "OH! That's the most important one!" Arthur raised an eyebrow amused and slightly curious as he tilted his head to the side slightly. "And why is that?" "It's England, right? It's the most important because it reminds me of you." Alfred blurted out, before a look of shock and horror appeared on his face. "Umm… I mean... Well will you look at the time?!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "It's late! You should get some sleep Arthur! Good night!" he stated quickly bolting to the door, and racing out with a wave. Arthur just stared at him as he left, before blinking a few times, absolutely dumbfounded."Did he just say what I think he said?" he mumbled to himself, walking upstairs. Even as he fell asleep, he couldn't help but think of the way Alfred's eyes looked at him so sincerely as the phrase kept repeating in his head. _It's the most important because it reminds me of you…_


End file.
